minecraft_comes_alivefandomcom-20200215-history
Villagers
In Minecraft Comes Alive (MCA), villagers are the primary focus of the mod. There are many options you can do with villagers. You can befriend, marry, and even have kids with them. When you right click a villager there will be options of interaction. Interaction With Interact, it brings you to more choices: chat, joke, gift, shake hand (later turns to high five if you befriend them), tell story, flirt, hug, and kiss. (You can see the success chance by pressing shift.) Chat In chat you get a response that could either make the villager like you more or less. Villagers will tire of talking to you for too long, and may become more annoyed if you keep interacting with them. This is about the same as joke and shake hand. Best just to wait a while! Flirt, Kiss, Hug This generally will fail if you are a stranger to the villager, however, if you have hearts with them the chance of this succeeding will increase. Marrying a villager will make these options even higher. Gift Gift is the most unique of these options, arguably. When you click it, you get to pick a gift for the villager. To give them it, you may select the item you want to give in your hotbar and then right click to give it. The better they find the gift, the more hearts they will give, and vice-versa. The career of the villager also matters quite a lot. For example: a warrior will love a diamond sword, however they will not appreciate bread as much as the sword. Follow me, Stay Here, Move Freely Follow Me, Stay here and Move freely is self explanatory. For Follow Me, the villager will follow you until you cancel it, Stay Here will make them stay in their spot, and Move Freely will allow the villager to move as they wish - as in full autonomy, if you will. Ride Horse If there is a horse nearby, the villager will automatically go onto the horse. (This will not work on Mo'Creatures horses, only the official horses in Minecraft.) Set Home Set home allows you to make sure villagers stay out of monsters way at night, as they will automatically teleport to the place you pick and sleep. If the home space if disturbed in anyway, as in a block placed etc, the villagers' home space will be reset and you will have to re-home them. Children of your own will automatically have no home space, and you will have to set their home. You can wake them up by pressing any option on them. Marriage and Children Engagement Once you have five gold hearts with a villager, and you have a engagement ring, which can be crafted out of rose gold or gold,you can engage to the villager by gifting them the ring. (There is sometimes a bug where the villager will say you are already married, even if you are not. To fix this, go to a cleric and reset marriages.) Once you're engaged, the villager will now have the title 'Fiance/Fiancee', and the villagers in the village will gift you gifts to congratulate you. Marriage Today is the big day - you and your beloved's marriage. How beautiful! All you need to do is craft the marriage ring, and gift it to your love. You will be officially married, and they will have the title 'Wife/Husband'. Once you are married a plethora of options will be unlocked to you. Procreate Once you are married, you have the option to have a baby. It is around a 50/50 chance of a boy or girl, however generally twins and triplets will be the same gender. You can have a baby regardless of your spouses and your gender. Babies will take 10 minutes to be able to be 'birthed', and they will become a child. Children can perform chores just like your spouse, and can grow up and be married to other villagers, and have their own children! If you want to speed up the aging of your child, gift them an unenchanted golden apple and they will age quicker and into an adult. Inventory Like you, your loved ones have their own inventory. Here you may add armour, weapons, and seeds. With these, you can make them do chores. Your family can also hold a baby if you put it into the inventory. Chores You can make your children and spouse do chores: Farming, Hunting, and Mining. If the villager has seeds and a hoe in their inventory, they can farm and plant crops. Hunting allows your villager to fight monsters and pigs alike. And mining is self explanatory - they will mine for you. Just make sure your child doesn't meet the fate of baby Joby...